


Ugly Faces

by Hipstersandprettyboys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Josh, Don't Bash the wind Breaker, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prolly sucks, also, like a lot of fluff, this is my first fic, you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersandprettyboys/pseuds/Hipstersandprettyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler just wants to wear his wind breaker man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Title and some of the plot idea from Ugly Faces by Watsky.   
> This might be a series I'm not sure yet I wanna see how it's received.

Ever since their VMA’s appearance, a lot of people, hell some of their friends, had been making remarks about Tyler’s choice in clothing. They tended to make comments like “Why don’t you match ever?” or “Seriously Tyler a wind breaker it’s barely cold!” but he would smile a bit and shrug it off. “I likes what I likes.” Became a constant phase of his daily life after that stupid awards show. It wasn’t like it was a big deal really, having people ask him about his taste in style, but what was the problem was the reason for all the strange outfits. Something he had been keeping on a need to know basis with only a handful of people the singer could trust, and even then he had to get some sort of leverage because sadly things can change in the blink of an eye, and that was a mistake he really didn’t want to make again. To put it frankly Tyler was little, or more so had a little space. It was his coping mechanism, a way for him to unwind and let go of the ticking time bomb that was strapped to his brain. Yeah he always had writing, but that could only do so much, not that he didn’t love it, but it wasn’t the same as curling up with his deer stuffie and watching cartoons. It didn’t give him the same carefree feeling inside that made him actually able to relax. Something Josh had fully supported, admittedly not quite understood at first but eventually everything had worked itself out. Not without a fight from Tyler though, he was dead set on not giving one of his deepest secrets up, something they laughed about now, saying even when he wasn’t in little space he was a stubborn little boy. Which had brought them here years later to their current state of vegging out in the living room of their apartment. 

“Ty what are you drawing sweetie?” Josh asked a smirk playing over his lips as he looked over to where the younger man was quietly splayed with his drawing booklet and colored pencils. Tyler peeked over his shoulder at his Daddy a blush dusting his cheeks as he looked down bashfully.   
“Nothin’…” The little mumbled trying to hide his telling smile in the sleeve of the baby blue pajama shirt. Josh rose a brow his smile growing wider as he moved up from his perch on the couch and walked over to where Tyler was now trying to hide the book behind his back.   
“Oh nothing is it? What are you hiding baby boy?” The elder man asked head titled to the side, his hands on his hips as he tried to keep a straight face, which really he should have gotten a medal for years ago because trying not to laugh or smile at Tyler being cute was almost physically impossible, and bent low to the others height. The singer shook his head back and forth in quick motions a grin spreading over his face as he tried to keep the tablet hidden from the red haired man.   
“Nooo Dadddy, it’s a surprise!” He giggled which had turned into a squeal of shock as Josh carefully tackled him back onto the carpet hands poking and tickling at Tyler’s sides. The little boy wiggled and squirmed trying to break free but finally accepted defeat as he put his hands up in the air the booklet now lying beside his head.   
“I give up, Daddy I give up!” He panted waving his arms around the air, the sleeves of his shirt far too large and falling down to his biceps, his face red and eyes teary from laughing. Josh chuckled as he shook his head leaning down and kissing Tyler’s nose gently.   
“Alright come on give it up kiddo what were you drawing?” He asked sitting up once more, his hands under the others knees and pulling him to sit in his lap. The younger man bit his bottom lip, crooked teeth digging into it as he lent back grabbing the drawing tablet, he shyly pressed his forehead against his Daddy’s chest looking down as he opened a page looking up with big eyes.   
“Y-you wun laugh will you?” He asked swallowing thickly as he looked down at the page then back up. His deep brown eyes looking ashamed as he moved his body away enough to pull the booklet up and show Josh the drawing. The elder man’s brow wrinkled as he tried to make sense of the stick figure art. There was what seemed to be Tyler multiplied in some of his favorite outfits. The stripped shirt from the VMA’s, his favorite multi-colored windbreaker, the grey shirt he always wore inside out, hell even the Mickey Mouse shirt was there and the red head grew more confused by the moment.   
“Baby boy what’s all this?” He asked in a gentle tone running his hands over the younger man’s back leaning down and kissing his forehead. Tyler looked away his bottom lip clamped between his teeth once more, Josh frowned at him and nudged his lips with his own.   
“Don’t chew on your lip it’ll get chapped.” He reprimanded the other kneading the muscles of Tyler’s shoulder. Who quickly released his lip and sucked in a deep breath, his frame beginning to shake some as he looked back down onto the page, stray tear drops falling onto it.   
“I-I…w-wanted to color my clothes so I didn’t ‘ave to wear em anymore…” He sniffled finger tracing over the lines on one of the drawings of himself. It was then that the drummer’s heart broke. This was all because of those stupid comments people were making wasn’t it? He gently pressed a finger under the singer’s chin tilting his head up and making him look him in the eyes.   
“Sweet heart…why wouldn’t you wear them, they’re your favorites?” The red head asked in a soft tone his hands coming up to cup the others face and wiping the tears dripping down his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Suddenly Tyler broke apart, his chest heaving with a loud sob as he threw his arms around the elder’s neck.   
“P-People..keep asking…asking why I…why I like em and, and they can’t all know Daddy!” He cried pressing his face into Josh’s shoulder. Oh so that was the real reason, he was afraid of the public finding out. Josh found himself full of anger. Why couldn’t people just leave him alone? Why did they have to nitpick everything Tyler did? It was none of their damn business. He pulled the younger man’s face up kissing all over his face and holding him close, rubbing small circles on his back.   
“Hey baby boy shhh it’s alright no one’s gonna find out, you don’t have to answer them.” He whispered softly rocking them both back and forth a bit. Tyler squeezed him tighter hiccupping a bit as he pulled back wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.   
“R-really?” He asked eyes red and swollen as he looked to Josh swallowing down another swell of emotion. The red head nodded a smile spreading across his face as he wrapped his arms tighter around his little boy.   
“Of course! If they try to bug you like a fly pull a face!” He instructed scrunching his face up and crossing his eyes. A giggled bubbled out of Tyler as he tried to copy the face blinking rapidly as he tried to remove it.   
“Careful though how much you do that your face can get stuck like that.” Josh warned with a kiss to Tyler’s nose then hoisted them both up. The singer squeaked as he was suddenly moved and giggled wildly as he clung to his Daddy. 

Sometime later that week at a party when Tyler was asked for the billionth time by a friend why he was wearing his oh so loved wind breaker he pulled a face and smirked.  
“Jesus didn’t your Dad ever tell you your face is gonna get stuck doing that?” He heard as he started to walk away. He snickered to himself as he found Josh and laced their hands together. Ugly faces were A okay in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still alive? 21 years alive and this is what I have to show for it. ARE YOU PROUD MOTHER AND FATHER? 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!? Also if you have a fic request lemme know?


End file.
